


i've found my sweet escape when i'm alone with you

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, This is pure fluff, a lot of baking happening, and just overall cuteness, baby's first mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: Michael sighs a little as he admires his handsome fiance, pulling him a little bit closer when he faces him.  “You know I am perfectly capable of making some fudge right here at home for you. No need to spend money on something so silly.”  Ashton kisses his nose affectionately, and Michael wrinkles it in response.  He’d be embarrassed if it weren’t just the two of them here together, cozy in their home that they’d built together.  But in the comfort of the moment, he just smiles at him, pouting a little bit.--Or, Michael wants some fudge, and Ashton obliges.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i've found my sweet escape when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia/gifts).



> hello again back with another prompt that the lovely [meghna](http://reveriesofawriter.tumblr.com) suggested to me on tumblr. baby's first mashton! I hope you enjoy! come visit me on [tumblr](cakelftv.tumblr.com)!

It had started off so simply. 

“Hey, babe, can I ask you something?” Michael called from the doorway. He was toeing off his sneakers, Ashton standing in the kitchen starting on dinner. The smell of whatever he was working on filled the whole house with a warm, spiced air about it, and it made Michael’s stomach gurgle a little bit. He blushes as he pads into the kitchen, leaning against the island with a little bit of a grin. 

“What is it?” Ashton asks, not even turning around to look at him. He was stirring whatever was cooking on the stove, and Michael slid over to him, resting his chin on his shoulder adoringly as he wraps his arms around his waist. “Well, welcome home to you, mister snuggle pants.” He chuckles a bit as he keeps the majority of his concentration on the dish that’s in front of him. 

“So, work is having this fundraiser thing or whatever,” he starts, leaning into Ashton as he inhales his warm, sunshiney scent mixed with the flavorful aroma of the dinner he was making for them. Michael was certain it was going to be healthier than he cared for, but Ashton was making it, so he knew it was going to be fantastic. “And they’re selling fudge. Which, you know, is delicious. So I was wondering if we could get some?” 

“Why would you spend money on something like that?” Ashton laughs, setting the slotted spoon down on the napkin for it on the counter as he spins to meet Michael’s gaze. Michael sighs a little as he admires his handsome fiance, pulling him a little bit closer when he faces him. “You know I am perfectly capable of making some fudge right here at home for you. No need to spend money on something so silly.” Ashton kisses his nose affectionately, and Michael wrinkles it in response. He’d be embarrassed if it weren’t just the two of them here together, cozy in their home that they’d built together. But in the comfort of the moment, he just smiles at him, pouting a little bit. 

“Well, if you could make me some fudge, then why haven’t you?” he huffs a little bit. “I want nothing more than just some sweets to have after we eat dinner. A little bit of sugar. Yet here I am! With no fudge! And you won’t even let me buy some!” Ashton rolls his eyes just a little bit, pouting himself slightly as he admires Michael a little bit.

“What, am I not sweet enough for you?” he teases, hands sliding over the small of his back as he feins a frown up at him. Michael rolls his eyes a little bit, eliciting another hearty laugh from Ashton as he leans down and kisses him softly. Everything else is forgotten in that moment as they both melt into it, the only thing that matters to each of them being each other. They’re brought out of it by the stove timer going off, and they both laugh a little as Ashton pulls back and busies himself with dinner again. 

“You know that you are more than enough sugar for me,” Michael grins a little bit, leaving a messy kiss on his cheek. “I’ll never let you forget it.” He offers him a cheeky grin, and Ashton swats at his chest playfully. “But I suppose I will have to make do without the fudge.” He sighs dramatically, crossing to the table and draping himself over it as he seats himself. 

“I told you, I can make some,” Ashton laughs as he turns off the stove, shaking his head a bit. “It’s really easy.” Michael just shakes his head at him from across the room, leaning against the table as he admires him. “You’ll get your fudge. You just have to wait. Now off your ass and come serve yourself. Just because I make you some dinner doesn’t mean that I’m going to wait on you.” Michael huffs a little bit as he prys himself back out of his chair, pouting over to Ashton who’s still laughing a little at him, waiting with dinner for him. 

\--

It’s been a few weeks since the fudge incident had been mentioned, and Ashton was home early from work -- it had been an inservice day, so he’d gotten home around lunch time. He’d been thinking all morning about that comment that Michael had made that day, and that he’d repeated a few days ago when they had been laying in bed together. About how he had not pulled through on his promise of fudge. 

He gets up from the couch where he’d planted himself after he’d gotten home, stepping into the kitchen and rifling through the cabinets to see if he’d had everything that he’d needed -- chocolate chips, some vanilla extract, and sweetened condensed milk. He found all three settled in the baking cabinet, and he grins to himself a little bit as he rolls up his sleeves and starts getting to work. 

So Michael comes home about four hours later, tired from a long day of tech support when he is met with the sight of fudge on the table. He was a little surprised - he’d mentioned it briefly a few nights ago, playfully, not even thinking much of it. He hadn’t actually thought that Ashton was going to deliver in this scenario -- he’d fully committed to the idea that he was not going to be getting fudge at all, really. 

“Is this for me?” he asks, and Ashton turns from the stove, working on some easy pasta for their dinner that night after having made the fudge that afternoon. (Not that making fudge was difficult, mind you. But he liked to have an excuse to not go all out every once in a while.) “You didn’t actually have to make me fudge, you know. I was joking.” He grins as he takes a piece off the counter, biting into it with a grin. 

“What’s the point of doing something if you’re not going to deliver,” he says with a grin, leaning against the stove a bit as he stirs the pasta. “You asked for some fudge, now I’m going to deliver.” He turns back to the pasta, and Michael crosses over to him, leaving a chocolate flavored kiss on his cheek. 

“Well, regardless, I love you for it,” he says with a grin, breathlessly. “If you’re not careful, I’m going to eat all of it though. Might have to make some more. For scientific reasons, you know.” He reaches over and grabs another piece of fudge, and Ashton laughs heartily. 

“As long as you don’t ruin your appetite for dinner,” he scolds. “Maybe I will make some more. It’s not all that hard, you know.” Giving away the fact he was taking the easy route for dinner, whatever. He didn’t care all that much. Michael shrugs as he pops the second piece of fudge into his mouth with a hum. 

“If you fed me nothing but fudge for the rest of our days together, I would not complain,” he says with a soft grin, wrapping his arms around Ashton’s waist. “I mean, I would get increasingly fat and get diabetes probably, but I wouldn’t complain until then.” Ashton hums as he leans back into Michael’s touch, laughing lightly against him. 

“Well, I would love you even if you got lazy and fat,” he smiles a little bit, turning back to face him. “But that’s why we eat healthy. Most nights, that is.” He grins at him, leaning into Michael’s touch and kissing him briskly on the mouth, savoring the flavor of chocolate on his lips. Michael pulls back after a moment, grinning at him a little bit. 

“Well, I’m pretty lazy now, and you still love me,” he hums with a grin. Ashton shrugs as he pulls back, smiling a little bit as he turns to tend to the pasta. 

“Yes I do,” he hums. “Now go set the table and i’ll be over with pasta shortly.” Michael huffs a little bit before shaking his head a little and planting another kiss on his cheek. 

“Fine, but only because you made me fudge,” he laughs a little bit, grabbing some plates for dinner.

\--

It’s been a week now, and Michael has started to regret the fact that he ever brought up fudge at all to Ashton. 

He comes home every night, no more than an hour after Ashton does from his job, and every day, there is a new flavor of fudge sitting on the kitchen counter. 

Michael isn’t really sure how he’s been managing to make so much. He can’t keep up with the copious amounts of sweets that he’s been provided with. He’s resorted to bringing them to work with him in the morning, just to come home to a new plate in the afternoon. He was starting to become a little bit concerned with the sheer amount of fudge that had been provided to him in the last few days. He’s pretty sure he couldn’t handle any more fudge if he was forced to. 

He stares at the current plate of fudge on the kitchen island, eyebrows knit together as Ashton hums by the stove, working on whatever’s for dinner this night. 

“You know, I was joking about how much fudge I could eat, right?” he asks, looking up at him. Ashton turns a little bit, a glint in his eyes as he grins over to him before turning back to the chicken on the stove top. “Because I love you, and I do love some fudge, but I’m really not sure where you’re expecting me to put it all.” 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have challenged me,” Ashton muses, turning back to him for a moment as he runs a hand through his curls. “Maybe you shouldn’t have reminded me that I said I would give you fudge. You asked, and I had to provide.” Michael laughs a little bit, a little tiredness around the edges of his voice. 

“Yes, well, 7 days and 7 nights of fudge is really not what I was expecting when I asked about having some fudge,” he says softly. “I mean, sure, much better than buying some, but I’m pretty sure that it would have been cheaper than the amount of money I think we’ve spent on condensed milk.” Ashton grins as he shrugs again, leaving the stove to cross over to Michael. He wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder before pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“Well, you’re the one who started the fudge wars,” he grins. “You’ve opened a can of worms.” Michael groans a little bit, leaning back into his touch as he sighs. 

“What’s your price? I’ll give you anything for you to not make another plate full of fudge for me tomorrow,” he says, his voice showing a hint of exasperation. Ashton leans against him, humming softly as he purses his lips. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he says with a grin, and Michael isn’t sure what it is Ashton will ask for, but he’s certain he’ll do anything to stop the endless fudge from coming. 

The fudge wars were ending, whether Ashton liked it or not. Michael would make sure of that.


End file.
